Tin Soldier
by Carla Shaqui
Summary: After another LV related dream, Harry lets loose at Dumbledore.


A/N Please excuse if this uploads in one continuous paragraph. I swear it didn't look like that on my PC. Read and Review Please. Even Flames are Welcome as we are entering Winter down here soon and I am Cold!  
  
TIN SOLDIER  
  
Harry woke up with a scream.  
  
"Mate, Come on Harry. It's okay. Don't worry. Just a dream". Ron's calm voice, soothing as chocolate, smooth as cream pulsed over Harry's mind. The words weren't important. It was Ron. That was all that mattered.  
  
"Feeling better Harry?" For the fourth night in a row, Ron calmed him down.  
  
"No, I need to see the Headmaster."  
  
"Oh, one of those dreams huh. Want me to come?"  
  
"Nah", Harry said, sliding out of bed. "It'll be fine. Sorry bout this. Go back to bed. I'll spill all in the morning."  
  
"Cheers mate. Good Luck". Ron's voice was sleepy as he returned to his red- curtained bed. Four nights of waking to Harry screaming and then spending half an hour or so comforting him, was beginning to take it's toll on Ron's sleeping patterns. He shuddered at what it must be like for Harry. He only had to calm him down. Harry had to participate in those dreams.  
  
"Weasley's Watermelon Wands." By the gargoyle-guarded entrance to the headmaster's office, Harry named the latest confectionary joke by the Weasley twins, in their new shop W.W.W. A small wand shaped lolly; it covered your hands in a whole watermelon for ten minutes. Hilarious though of course people just smashed them over the table and then cleaned up afterward. Bloody messy things.  
  
"I take it you had another Voldermort related dream Harry?"  
  
The Headmaster was awake as usual and in a dressing gown of blue with little rainbows and clouds all over it. Bright and Cheerful. Harry found it annoying.  
  
"Yes Sir". Harry flopped down in a chair, refusing Professor Dumbledore's offer of a Lemon Drop. It was just past 3am for Merlins Sake! Who ate lollies at that hour of the morning?  
  
"Before we begin, why don't we wait for Professor Snape eh?"  
  
"You might want to wake up Madam Pomfrey then," Harry said softly. "His arms broken and Voldie used Crucio on him a few times".  
  
"Oh, well, I think I can deal with that. Ah, I believe he's coming now."  
  
A few seconds later the headmaster's door opened.  
  
"Sit down Serverus, so I can fix your arm".  
  
"How-" Snape's surprised voice cut off as he realised who else was in the room. "Ah, I take it that Mr. Potter here saw all tonight then."  
  
"Not all sir. Enough so I know about Ron and Hermione, and I felt at least three Crucio on you. I didn't see your arm get broken, though I could tell it was".  
  
"What's this about Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore's eyes looked from one to another, their normal sparkle replaced by a piercing glow.  
  
"New Plan of Voldie's, nothing major. Sna- uh, Professor Snape and, I think, Mr. Malfoy are to grab Ron and 'Mione next Hogsmede and use them to get to me, yadda yadda yah." Harry's voice was deliberately airy.  
  
Snape looked at him for a moment before carrying on.  
  
"Lucius and I are to take them to Malfoy Manor, torture them a bit and then send a letter from them to Mr. Potter." Deliberately copying Harry, he ended with, "Yadda Yadda and so on".  
  
"What do you two think you are playing at?" Dumbledore's voice was cold with fury.  
  
"We are talking about the lives of two students here, who I thought were your friends Harry and you -"  
  
Harry cut in, his voice as cold as the Headmasters.  
  
"Look, Sir, Okay it's awful but it hasn't happened yet. We have prior warning so we won't let it happen. It's after 3am in the morning. Professor Snape and I have both had to endure at least three Cruciatus curses apiece. I screamed my dorm awake, and still have to think up a lie for Ron and Hermione so they won't worry. Professor Snape still has to teach class tomorrow morning, one of which has sixth year Slytherins, including Mr. Malfoys son, so he has to at least give the impression that he is on top of things if he doesn't want it to get back to Voldie.. And in the Meanwhile, you sit there and offer us Lemon Drops! If a sense of humour helps get Professor Snape and I through yet another night of pain, then for the Love of Merlin, let us laugh!"  
  
For the first time, Snape realised that Harry seemed to understand and even sympathise with his predicament. Inwardly cheering Harry, he spoke instead to the headmaster.  
  
"I think Headmaster, in the circumstances, we are both a little, uh, stressed. We will of course not allow the Dark Lord to get Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, and will be sensible tomorrow regarding a plan. But we do apologise for our rudeness".  
  
"Hmph", Harry snort of dissent caused both Hogwarts Professors to realise how furious the usually calm sixth year student was.  
  
"I for one am not apologising. I am exhausted, worried and in a fair amount of pain here. I am about ready to fucking throw myself at Voldie's feet, hoping for the best, or perhaps smash apart Trelawney's classroom with her own damn crystal ball! I am trying to be strong, trying to get ready to kill Voldie, be the little tin soldier you all want me to be, but Fuck! Goddess knows how you do it Professor", Harry turned to Snape.  
  
"How are you so strong at the DE meetings and then come back here and force it out of your mind.... Please accept my sincere thanks for all you have to go through. Now, I am going the long way back to my dorm in the hopes of calming myself down. Next Hogsmede weekend, neither Ron nor Hermione will be going. I'll tell them that the dream was about killing me next Hogsmede and they will be so worried they won't go. Now I wish you both good night, or morning as the case may be, and I'll see you in class tomorrow. If you are wise Professor," turning again to Snape, "You won't ask any questions of me in class tomorrow. Unless you want something thrown at you".  
  
And then Harry turned and walked out, slamming the door hard behind him. 


End file.
